


生日礼物

by bamboos



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboos/pseuds/bamboos
Summary: 周二十岁生日的小片段。送给镜子，生日快乐~





	生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> • 送给镜子，生日快乐w  
> • 修东，CP向，有年龄操作，修20岁设定，不能接受请注意回避  
> • 有车，作者本人也是被他俩强行拽上车的完全不知道发生了啥（……）所以是并不擅长的无证驾驶请注意

“生日快乐。”敏郎说。  
他掐在零点说出的这句话被窗外的一道闪电照亮，紧随其后的雷声来得太快，让他没有听清周笑嘻嘻说出的那句话。“什么？”他不得不再问一次。  
“我说，礼物呢？”  
“你想要什么？”敏郎问。  
“你。”周说，眼中闪烁着只有对少数人才会露出的恶作剧的笑意。而后他出其不意地猛扑上来，将敏郎推倒在身后的沙发上。沙发靠背侦测到压力，非常智能地缓缓放平，变成一张不算窄也不算太宽的沙发床，刚刚好够两个人躺在上面，身躯交叠。周在他嘴角轻轻地啄吻了一下，“你给不给？”  
“这我可没法给。”敏郎故作严肃，“毕竟我三年前已经送出去一次了。现在我要再收回来吗？”  
“你当然不会。”周轻轻松松地说，没有半点紧张。于是敏郎也笑了。  
“我当然不会。”他说，抬头和周亲吻。  
他们已经做了好几年的恋人，而相爱甚至比承认心意还要早得多。于是这个吻不再像几年前那样热切而急躁，活像要用舌头标记对方唇齿间的每一寸领土。周慢吞吞地吻他，带着一种心安理得、不容置疑的安定感，每次想到这一点都让敏郎心头发甜，于是他忍不住在回吻周的同时露出一个微笑。他带笑的唇角几乎立刻被捕获在另一个人的嘴唇间，周的舌尖轻轻舔过那上挑的弧度，是个亲密的玩笑。  
这个吻延续了比两个人的预想都更长的时间，但没人在乎。亲吻结束的时候周从敏郎身上翻下来——他毕竟已经是个完全长成的青年了，无法像小时候那样一直压在敏郎身上——两个人并排躺着，手指不知道什么时候自然地交缠在一起。“给不给？”他问，挪动着将身体贴紧了敏郎的手臂。  
敏郎轻轻地笑了起来：“你要什么，来拿啊。”  
周也笑了。他们彼此都知道这话题最终会导向何方，但刚刚作为绿洲最年轻的股东经历了一场过分热闹的生日宴会，周一时还不太想动弹，这会儿他只是满足于懒洋洋地躺在敏郎旁边，手臂压着手臂，身体贴紧身体，开了空调的房间里，他们肌肤交叠的部分并不太热，又能明显感到对方的体温。敏郎心不在焉、几乎是不自觉地用拇指划着圈慢慢摩挲着周的手背，即使窗外猛然响起的一声惊雷都未能打断这缓慢的节奏。  
屋里的灯光昏暗而温暖，周依偎着敏郎，几乎攀在他左侧的身体上。在外面狂风骤雨的背景下，这一刻显得亲密而安稳，令人感到安全——如此安全，以至于忽然之间这个问题不由自主地从周的嘴里冒了出来。  
“说起来，”他装作不经意地说，话出了口才发现他确实比自己所预想的更不在意这件事情，“从我18岁以后，你就没再送过我生日礼物了。”  
“没有吗？”敏郎问，略微偏过头来看他，眼睛里含着笑意。  
“你明明知道我是什么意思。”周说，挤了他一下。他18岁之前的生日礼物经过了精心的挑选——多数时候是绝版的书或手办，有时会安排他和一些仍旧健在的经典作品的作者或演员见面，18岁那次，另外四个人甚至专门制作了一整个绿洲内的大型任务链。18岁以后，尤其是他们互相表白之后——其他三个人没什么变化，但敏郎送给他的礼物不再一样了。他的礼物变成一次约会，一次性爱，一个美妙的夜晚。  
倒不是说周真的对此感到生气，他爱和敏郎相处的时间远多于他爱一个手办，不管是否绝版。而且敏郎仍旧在送他各种东西——手办、实体书、游戏卡带、出差时的特产，只是不再郑重地以生日礼物的形式。但周不免介意这样的变化，而且说真的，相比起以往，一个共度的夜晚显得漫不经心、缺乏诚意了。他感到迷惑。  
敏郎似乎有点惊讶，但他的回答则出奇地简短和直白。“因为我没什么可以送你的了。”他说，语气简单而坦诚，似乎在说一个类似于水在零度以下会结冰的事实。  
“……啊？”周问，为这个意料之外的答案呆了一呆，好几年来，这是他头一次跟不上敏郎的思路。敏郎挪了挪身体，翻了个身面对着他。  
“我没什么可送你的了。”他说，说得天经地义、理所当然，“你是绿洲的股东、研发部门的负责人、MIT的硕士，无论财富还是才智，我想不出世上还有什么你想要却得不到的东西。何况，给你选礼物也变成了越来越困难的事情，直到我发现我真的无法从中抉择——因为我的一切都可以给你了。”  
周的嘴角微微抖了一下，有那么一秒钟，面对媒体永远对答如流的天才少年不知道该做出怎样的回应。“所以，你就把你自己送给我了？”他问，试图用这个玩笑掩盖谈话间的空白。  
敏郎摇了摇头。“我的一切都已经可以给你了。”他说。  
直到这一刻周才猛然意识到，三年前他得到的许可和承诺究竟涵盖了怎样深刻的意味。是的，他本人对敏郎的感情也是同样，而且并不是说他对于敏郎的爱没有信心。但是，当一份这样深沉的感情，以如此直白的方式摊开在他面前，而说出这番话的人还坦坦荡荡地注视着他，一副天经地义、本当如此、并且永远会如此的模样——  
他凝视着敏郎的眼睛，彻彻底底地失语了。他忘记窗外的雨声，忘记了接二连三的闪电和雷声，一道烈火从交缠的指尖一瞬间蔓延全身。他猛然收紧手指，将敏郎的那只手按在沙发上，另一只手则探进T恤之下，绕过了对方的腰际。  
绿洲或许有很多网络游戏的缺点，但缺乏锻炼则无疑不包含在其中。作为一个宅男，敏郎的身材保持得过分好了，他甚至有腹肌。但这次周的手指选择了从后侧进攻，他从腰侧绕到后背的腰窝，沿着脊椎骨一路向上，敏郎从沙发上抬起身体，配合地为他的手创造进攻的空间，周能感到他的皮肤在自己手指下燃烧起来。  
当他的手指最终抚上敏郎的后颈时，柔软的棉质T恤已经完全向上卷起来，卡在敏郎的腋下，露出大片平滑的皮肤，以及优美柔韧的线条。周俯身舐吻那些线条，敏郎的身体在他的舌尖下微微颤抖。“让我把……衣服脱了。”敏郎喘息着抱怨，“这件是最终幻想logo的呢。”  
周佯作不满地瞪了他一眼，在胸口的某一点用上了牙齿，并换来敏郎喉咙深处发出的一声变了调的呻吟。完成这小小的惩罚之后他才松开手，将自己的T恤和短裤胡乱脱下，往旁边一丢。敏郎成功地将自己的T恤脱了下来，甚至将它好好地丢在了一旁的椅子上，但他的裤子才脱到一半，周已经又趴回到他的身上。这次的攻势不再停歇了，而敏郎迅速地将衣服的事情抛之脑后。周温柔地吻他，嘴唇如花瓣，如熔岩，敏郎甚至觉得他的舌头也许像猫一样带着小小的倒刺——否则怎么解释被他舔过、吻过的地方都开始发痒，每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着呐喊着渴望更多？不论他们做了多少次，不论他怎么习惯，这些事情永远都伴随着痛苦的甜蜜，伴随着欲望、渴求和无法满足的急切。敏郎将手指伸进周柔软的头发间，把他拉过来和自己接吻，另一只手则探向对方的下半身，那是一个催促的表示。周一定理解了那个表示，因为他抓住敏郎不安分的那只手，用指甲在掌心里轻轻地挠了一下——那差不多就是一个 “你这么心急？”的调笑。但周确实加快了步调，他的吻变得更热切，他的手指代替唇舌，从上而下抚摸过敏郎的身体，直到敏郎觉得自己几乎要在这烈火中化作灰烬。  
周最终进去的时候天边响起雷声。那是一声巨大而长久的雷声，从遥远的天边滚滚而来，敏郎变了调的声响被湮没在迟迟不肯远去的雷声中。但不知怎么周还是听到了，他刻意放慢了节奏，用牙齿轻轻咬住敏郎的耳垂，手指轻轻在敏郎柱体的褶皱上划着，直到那声音中的欢愉多于痛楚。敏郎抬起腿来，勾了一下周的背。  
这感觉像是他们在跳舞。  
不，不是进攻——曾经的周有过沙漠中旅人骤遇清泉的贪婪和失控，但那是早已过去的事情。他们沿着熟悉的节奏和步调进进退退，肌肤相贴，呼吸交缠，对方的每一个身体语言如同自己作出一般明晰。偶尔周会猛地用力撞进去一下，破坏他们既有的温和的步调——他总能得到敏郎混杂着惊呼和呻吟的回应，他的哥哥用脚后跟用力勾一下他的后背，或者偏头咬一口他的手腕，是小小的警告，也是纵容。第五或者第六次撞击到同一个点之后敏郎的腰已经完全软下来，他大口喘息着，手指紧紧攀住周的肩头，周从肩膀上拿下他的一只手，十指相扣，送到嘴边亲吻。在情热的晕眩和恍惚中，敏郎为这个吻睁开眼睛，对他露出一个微笑。

这场暴雨如同没有尽头。

最后他们仍旧躺在沙发上，听窗外的雷声和雨声。他们不可避免地弄脏了几件衣服，还有沙发套（是的，他们以及韦德和萨曼莎的沙发都配了沙发套），但两个人都显然没有起来清理的意思。周枕在他的手臂上侧身躺着，一条腿压在他腿上，看起来像只慵懒而娇纵的大猫，敏郎毫不怀疑如果他的发声系统允许的话他会像猫一样发出呼噜声。周察觉到他的视线，但没有抬头，只是低下脸，亲了亲他的手臂。  
他们三天前参加过一个环保组织举办的倡议活动，听主讲人花半个小时用数据说明全球的极端天气正变得多么糟糕。他们七天前审阅过哈利迪慈善基金会的报告，贫民窟里百分之六十三的房屋无法抵御这样的暴风雨。他们一个月前设计新的雷暴星球，为云层中闪电的光效而争论不已。敏郎应当联想起这一切，可此时他什么都不在乎。他偏过头，将嘴唇贴在周的头发上。  
“喜欢你的礼物吗？”他笑着问。


End file.
